Smothered
by 71star
Summary: Bella is the youngest of 6 and the ONLY girl! She also has 2 male cousins and is constanly being SMOTHERED by them. She's about to start highschool. This is her journey... How will she ever date? Have friends? Get her first kiss? Join her on this rollercoaster to find out what will happen and who the lucky guy is that wins her families approval and prays he doesn't screw up!
1. Chapter 1

**Smothered**

**Chapter 1**

"Isabella Swan get your ass down here right now!" my oldest brother Alec yelled.

"Fuck you Alec! I'm getting ready for school!" I yelled back.

Being the youngest of six and the only girl didn't help my situation any, you'd think that I'd be spoiled and pampered, but no… I was smothered! They watched me like a hawk! My brothers and my cousins! I was the only girl in my entire family, so I was constantly under someone's watch, unless I was in my room, which explains why I spent so much time alone.

"Isabella, get down here now, so I can approve of your outfit before we leave for school!" he shouted.

"Dad's already approved of everything!" I yelled back.

The next thing I know, my door is yanked open by my brothers and in walk Alec my oldest a senior 18, the triplets James, Riley and Mike, juniors 17 and my twin Jasper, and we were the babies, freshmen.

"I'm not letting you go to school looking like some cheap whore! You're not wearing a bunch of perfume and makeup and dressing like a slut, just so a guy will fuck your brains out!" he shouted as he barged into my bathroom.

I was standing there with my arms crossed and eyebrow arched.

"Does this meet your fucking approval?" I asked.

"Yes." he turned and walked out mumbling to himself about me not being like other girls and giving him a heart attack.

"Bells, why do you gotta do that to him all the time?" Jasper asked.

"Because he's an ass who thinks he can boss me around. I'm a big girl." I shoved Jasper.

"NO, he thinks that Jasper's girlfriend might wear off on you." Mike laughed and punched Jasper in the arm, which started a fight down the stairs.

"Uh, yeah right. I don't think so. Alice is my friend, but she dresses a little too girly for me, most of the time." I smiled at Jasper."It's called easy access." James wiggled his eyebrows and Alec slapped him upside the head.

"Don't give her any fucking ideas!" he turned red like dad and I laughed.

"Jasper, on second thought, maybe I _should _take Alice up on that shopping trip this weekend." I smiled as I drank my orange juice and walked out to the garage as I waited for Alec to yell. 3, 2, 1... "BELLA!"

"Yes, my name is Isabella Marie Swan and my brothers, which you've met, smother me. Just wait until you meet my cousins. UGH! They're just as bad! I'm dreading high school!"

"BB!" I hear yelled across the parking lot as I get out of Riley's car.

"Hey, how are you cuz?" I hugged my cousin Sam, which was kind of hard, since he was 6'5, 220lbs. And solid muscle.

"You ready to be the baby fish this year?" he asked and I rolled my eyes.

"You and Paul leave me alone!" I snapped.

Paul was his younger brother, a sophomore, but just as protective of me.

Jasper and Alice came strolling up all snuggly, like they had been since the summer.

"Bella, Jasper said you want to go shopping?" she smiled and bounced.

All eyes turned to Jasper and he paled.

"Oh, um yeah. I need a few more basics, you know." I smiled.

"Cool. Jazz can come too. Edward said he'll drive us." she pointed to her older brother.

I waved and said thanks.

"No problem. I've got to get sheet music anyway." he shrugged.

"Hands to yourself Cullen." Sam and Paul said in unison.

He lifted his hands in defense.

"Uh, do y'all live under a rock? He's dating Rosalie Hale." I sighed.

"Bella, you're living under the rock! She dumped him 2 weeks ago for Royce." Alice shivered.

"Eeeewwww… Gross!" I spat, he was a slim ball, everyone knew it, but I guess she saw something there.

"Sorry dude." I shrugged.

"No biggie. I've got more important things to focus on." and he smiled at me, making me uncomfortable.

"Well, I've got to go; I'll see you in gym Alice." I hugged her and jogged off.

The morning passed by slowly, I had a few classes with Jasper, so I at least knew someone in a few classes and some of my brothers friends were in a few of my classes, because I had AP classes, but a few of them were looking at me like I was next on their meal plan.

I'd have to tell them about that.

The bell rang for lunch, which I was happy.

I stood up and was knock down by a fucking wall.

"Oh, so sorry. Let me help you up." A guy bigger than Sam said.

"Why don't you look where you're going Hulk?" I snapped as I picked up my bag and stood up.

"I'm sorry. My foot caught on the chair, really. The name's Mc Carty." he held out his hand.

"I'll be sure to tell my brothers." I said dryly, as I walked off.

"Wait! Wait! Shit! You're little Izzy, aren't you!" he yelled, running after me.

I kept walking, because only my brothers called me that and I hated it even then.

"Look, look, I'm totally sorry. Let me buy you lunch, please." he held open the door for me and followed me in the lunchroom.

I grabbed my tray and ignored him.

"Look, I'm friends with your brothers, I know I've seen you at the house a few times, you're just usually stuck in your room, like some precious doll or something, and you never come out. I see you through the window, watching us, play ball, coming and going. Don't you get lonely? I know you're friends with Alice, she's never home, always shopping or doing God knows what with your twin Jasper, speaking of which, he's allowed out, so why aren't-" he was rambling on and on…

"Would you please SHUT UP!" I yelled and all eyes were on me and three of my brothers were to me in a second flat.

"Is he fucking with you Izzy?" they asked.

I sighed.

"No! He just won't shut the fuck up." I said.

"Oh, that's Em, for ya! He's a talker." they laughed and walked away.

I rolled my eyes and he smiled at me, passing money to the cashier, before I could, I smiled at him, before walking to an empty table in the back.

My brothers walked over and grabbed my stuff, "I don't think so, you're with us short stuff." they smirked and shoved me to their table with the football team and cheerleaders.

Could life get any worse?

Why yes, yes it could.

I was between, Edward and Emmett, both smiling at me like I was the flavor of the week.

GREAT!

**A/N:**

**Welcome to my newest story…**

**I hope you'll enjoy it…**

**It's going to be a rollercoaster and YES, her brothers and cousins are SUPER protective and MEAN!**

**LOVE y'all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Stephanie Owns ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Smothered**

**Chapter 2**

The first week of school was hell.

No one really bothered to talk to me, unless they wanted in my pants or my brothers pants, it was really annoying.

Alec was already dating one of the most annoying girls in the school, Jane, I couldn't stand her, she was a complete bitch and dad really didn't like her a lot either, so she didn't come to the house a lot, thank goodness.

James and Vicky were on and off, they usually just used each other for sex, most of the time. She could be nice, but when she didn't get what she wanted, stand back.

Riley just slept his way through the population, and yes, he'd slept with Vicky too. Gross, yes.

Mike and Jessica had been dating since middle school. She was nice enough, but a little to fake and bubbly most of the time. She always tried to talk to me and give me fashion tips and shit, trying to be my 'best friend' and Mike would get pissed at me if I wouldn't go shopping with her, but oh well, she was just to much for me.

Jasper and Alice of course were an item and Alice was my best friend, so that worked for me.

Did I get lonely? Yes, but I hadn't been asked out, because of my brothers and of course my dad.

No one wanted to date the Police Chief's daughter.

And my uncle being the Mayor, didn't help along with my buffoon cousins, I was screwed, or more likely, I wasn't going to be screwed for a very long time.

Things continued on over the next few weeks, Edward and Emmett always acting all weird around me and asking me to come to the football games and practices.

And of course, unless I wanted to walk home, I was usually there or the library.

"Bella! You made it!" Emmett boomed across the field.

I gave a small wave and went back to reading.

"So glad you made it Bella." Edward's silky voice came from behind me and startled me.

"Oh, yeah. I have to wait for my brothers anyway, so I thought fresh air would do me good." I smiled.

"Bella, there's a dance Friday, after the game, would you like to go with me?" Edward asked out of nowhere.

"Oh, uh… I don't know. You know how my dad and brothers get." I shrugged.

"Well, if I ask them for permission, would you go?" he smiled at me.

"I… I guess." I shrugged.

"O.K., I'll let you know after practice." he smiled and squeezed my shoulder lightly.

I gave a nervous smile as he walked away.

As he made it to the field, I heard raised voices and Emmett and Edward were arguing, my brothers of course joined in.

Alec looked at me with a curious face and I shrugged my shoulders, next thing I know he's clapping Edward on the shoulder, but being very stern with him.

Edward looks up to me and smiles with a thumbs up.

I ignore the rest of practice and continue reading.

After practice, Edward runs up the bleachers to me and tells me the 'good news', we'll also be doubling with Alec and Jane. Oh joy!

He explains that those were Alec's rules and tomorrow afternoon, I'm to go shopping with Jane for a dress.

I start to argue, but Alec walks up and tells me those are the rules, if I want to go.

"Who the fuck died and left you my father?" I shouted at him.

"Bella, calm down. It's just one afternoon." he shrugged.

"Jane hates me Alec! Have you forgotten that?" I yelled at him.

"She doesn't 'hate' you, she just thinks you're to immature." he shrugged.

"What?" I spat.

"I'm sorry Edward, I just can't." I grabbed my books and ran off crying.

I started my walk home, not caring what my brothers said.

"Hey, you need a ride?" I look over to see Emmett doing a slow crawl in his Hummer.

"Uh, you do know my brothers will have a shit fit, right?" I said.

"Look, your brothers are my friends, but the way they treat you, it's just wrong. I'm also sad to hear you're going to the dance with Edward." he shrugged.

"Oh, my brothers are just over possesive/protective, call it what you will and I'm not going to the dance with Edward. Alec wanted me to spend the day with Jane tomorrow picking out a dress and I just can't. She hates me and the feeling is mutual." I said.

"Oh, well would you like to go with me?" he smiled.

"Um, didn't you just hear what I said? Alec has this crazy ass demands." I sighed.

"What about me just asking your dad?" he suggested.

"Well, I guess so." I shrugged.

"Cool, let's go." he smiled and turned the Hummer around towards the police station.

30 minutes later, he'd convinced my dad to let him take me to the dance without Alec, we had to be home by 10:00pm and if I wanted a dress, my dad would take me tomorrow, since he was off and I could invite Alice. But, I had to explain all of this to Edward and apologize.

I agreed and with that Emmett took me home, where all my brothers were waiting, plus Edward, like every afternoon.

I sighed and jumped out, just as Alec got in Emmett's face.

"Look! He picked me up, because I was walking home. All because of you! We went to see dad, Emmett asked DAD'S permission to take me to the dance and dad said yes, WITHOUT you being up my butt, but I have to be home by 10:00pm and DAD will take Alice and I shopping tomorrow. I'm sorry Edward, Alec had to be an ass and ruin it for you, but I can't be alone with Jane and DAD agreed." I said, taking my books inside to let them workout whatever it was they were going to do.

I shut myself in my room and called Alice to let her know.

"Oh my God! Seriously! Emmett asked your dads permission and you agreed? I'm so happy for you. I can't wait to go shopping and Oh! Why don't we double with you!" Alice finally breathed.

"You take that up with Jasper and he can talk to Emmett. I don't care. My dad is picking us up after school tomorrow." I told her.

"O.K., I'll let my mom know. See ya at school." she laughed and hung up.

I sat on my window seat, watching the guys play a really rough game of basketball.

Emmett had his shirt off and I must say, looking at him, really looking at him for the first time, he was HOT!

I guess he must have felt me watching him, because he looked up, smiled and waved.

Just as I waved back, Alec 'blocked' him and Emmett fell to the ground, I gasped and ran downstairs.

"Emmett, are you O.K.?" I asked. My brothers looking at me like I was crazy.

"Yeah, just the breath knocked out of me." he smiled.

"Come inside, let me get you a drink and clean the scrape." I said grabbing his hand.

"Bella, you don't have to do this." he smiled.

"Hush, I'd do it for any of ya'll." I smiled.

"You've never offered before." he shrugged.

"Oh, well I guess I've never really paid attention before." I blushed.

I took care of Emmett as he drank a Coke and my brothers walked in, with Edward.

"Here, put your shirt on." Alec snapped.

Emmett took his shirt and said he had to go anyway.

"Wait." I caught up to him as he walked out the door.

"Um, what time should I be ready Friday?" I asked.

"Well, your dad gave me permission to take you to dinner, so about 5? The dance starts at 6:30, so that will give us enough time." he smiled.

"Yeah, sounds good." I blushed again and walked inside, ignoring my brothers.

Alice and I went shopping with my dad the following day and the only thing my dad said about my dress was that it had to cover my 'parts'.

Alice and I giggled all the way to the dress store.

"Bella, this would be perfect!" Alice held up this purple dress.

It was a halter style, so my boobs were covered, the back of course was bare and stopped a little before my butt and hit mid-thigh.

"I love it! Let me try it on." I smiled.

Coming out to show Alice, she clapped and agreed, I looked hot. We paired it with a simple pair of black heels and simple black earrings, agreeing that I'd wear my hair up, with a little bit framing my face.

I was suddenly excited for Friday.

The rest of the week passed slowly.

I found myself at football practice everyday and actually watching. My brothers were pissed and I could tell Edward was too. Emmett though was very happy.

Friday came and luckily my dad was off, so he was there when Emmett arrived, as were my brothers.

I came downstairs and my dad actually smiled at me, my brothers, they looked like they were going to be sick and rip Emmett apart.

"Wow! You look beautiful Bella." Emmett smiled.

"Thanks, you look pretty good to." I blushed.

He was dressed in a nice black suit and looked HOT!

"Bells, you look beautiful." my dad said.

"What the fuck is up with that dress Bella! You look like a slut!" Alec yelled.

I blinked back tears as my dad ushered us out of the house and started yelling at Alec.

"I'm sorry your brother said that to you." Emmett shrugged.

"It's O.K., he's trying to be protective, he doesn't know any better." I said.

"Well, he needs to learn, because I'd like to take you out again, if you'd like. I talked to your dad and he said I could, but there would be stipulations." he grinned shyly.

"Oh, um yeah, I think it'd be nice." I smiled.

We got to the restaurant and had a nice dinner, heading to the dance after.

Emmett was attentive all night, Alec cut in on a dance and apologized for being an ass, although I know it was dad speaking, not Alec. The rest of my brothers cut in as well and said they were here to watch over me, and Emmett better not touch me at all.

At 9:30, Emmett asked if I was ready, I said goodbye to my brothers and Alice and we left, Emmett taking my hand as we passed the doors.

We drove home in silence, still holding hands.

"Bella, I had a great time tonight. Would you like to go to the movies tomorrow afternoon?" he asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Hand me your phone, I'll put my number in. Call me with a time." I smiled.

He kissed my hard as he left me at the door, dad watching of course.

The next few weeks passed by and Emmett still played ball with my brothers, text me everyday and even started to drive me to and from school and we'd went out a couple more times, nothing serious though.

Alec was still pissed because of the situation, which led to our latest fight.

"Damn it Bella! Do you know what Emmett is like?" he yelled in my face.

"Yeah! He's sweet, kind and a total gentleman!" I spat back.

"Because he wants to FUCK you! That's why! Once he gets it, you'll be old news!" he yelled again.

"He hasn't even kissed me! So what makes you think I'm going to FUCK him?" I shouted.

"Bell, look. We all know this is new for you and believe it or not, it's killing us, he's our friend and we know what he's like. He's screwed most of the school." Mike said.

"Look. I'm glad ya'll care, but I'm NOT going to sleep with him and I don't think he'd pressure me, just because he knows ya'll would kill him!" I pressed.

I called Emmett that night and told him that we could only be friends and we couldn't hang out so much, it was causing to big a riff in my family. I know my brothers need to get a grip, so I can have some sort of life, but maybe not with one of their best friends.

**AN:**

**Sorry for the wait!**

**RL has not been kind to me lately and I've had no time to write, which has drove me crazy!**

**Thanks for hanging in there and for reading!**

**Hopefully it won't be this long next time…**

**Stephanie owns all… We love he for it… :0)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Smothered**

**Chapter 3**

The next few weeks were strained and hell!

Emmett wasn't talking to my brothers, Edward was ignoring Emmett and Alec, but talking to the others and I was caught in the middle.

"Bella, look I'm sorry this is so screwed up, but I just didn't want to see you get hurt." Alec said for the millionth time.

"Drop it Alec… It's done and over with. Just remember what dad said, you're NOT the boss of me, none of you are, you're just my protectors." I rolled my eyes. I loved my dad, but what or who I needed to be protected from, I didn't know.

I'd had others guys get brave and ask me out, but they just weren't my type, I knew most of them wanted one thing, although Paul's friends had been flirting with me, the past few days and it's not as if I didn't know Jake and Embry, I'd grown up with all these guys, but Paul was intense and he was worse than Alec, when it came to me and guys.

"Bella, you're looking pretty down lately, what's up?" Jake walked up to me on my way to P.E.

"Oh, hey Jake, Um… Just my brothers. You know." I shrugged.

"Did Sam and Paul tell you that we're having a bonfire Saturday night?" he asked.

"NO! I'm sure my brothers will be there. I'll probably be home, the 3rd wheel to Alice and Jasper." I shrugged.

"Come with me. Be my date." he smiled.

"I-I don't know. You know how my brothers are and Paul and Sam." I grimaced.

"Pfftt… Who cares? This is your life. If your dad says yes, will you come? Please!" he was begging.

I sighed. "O.K. I'll ask my dad and text you later."

"Cool, here's my number." he scribbled it on my hand and kissed my cheek.

Damn, he was brave.

"I'll be looking forward to your text." he yelled down the hall as he jogged to his next class.

I was brought out of my stupor when Alice yelled at me.

"Swan, get your ass in here, before your late and have to run laps." she yelled.

"Coming, coming." I sighed and walked into P.E.

My dad came home that night and I talked to him about Saturday and he quickly agreed, because he knew Billy Black and Jake.

"Same rules as before, but I'll let you slide until 11:00pm, since you'll be at the reservation." he hugged me. "And I'll tell your brothers, to leave you alone, unless you look distressed or threatened." he nodded his head, for no argument.

"Thanks dad. I really would like a normal night out." I smiled.

Needless to say, Alec and James were the most pissed off.

James and Jake didn't get along at all and Alec, well… It was because Jake was a boy.

_**Hey, Saturday is a GO! Pick me up? ~Bella**_

_**Hell Yeah! I'll be there at 6:00. ~Jake**_

_**Awesome, I'll see you then. ~Bella**_

The rest of the week flew by and before I knew it, Jake was knocking on my door.

Jasper answered, since he was the only one home with me.

I came down stairs in a pair of skinny jeans, my Chucks and a deep blue, v-neck, long sleeve shirt.

"You look great." Jake smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"You kids be home by 11:00pm, you know dad will be calling for you and I won't cover!" Jasper smirked.

"Gee, thanks twin!" I smirked back and walked with Jake to his car.

The drive was long and kinda quiet, a few questions here and there, but nothing serious or prolonged.

"We're here." he announced.

"Oh, Joy! My brothers are here, along with Edward and Emmett. This should be fun!" I sighed.

Of course my brothers had to come up to Jake and harass him.

"You mess with our baby sister and we'll fuck you up." James spat.

"James, shut up!" I said as I punched him in the arm.

I grabbed Jake's hand and led him away from my brothers, before they could say anymore.

We walked to the food table and I saw Emmett. The hurt in his eyes was unmistakable.

"Hey Me." I smiled, Jake snaked his arm around me and pulled me closer, I shrugged him off.

Emmett just gave me a nod with his head and walked away.

"What do you see in him?" Jake snapped.

"Excuse me; you're not anything to me, just a date. I don't have to explain myself to you." I snapped and stormed off to the fire.

As I was sitting there, Edward came and sat beside me.

"Hey, why so glum?" he smiled.

"Oh, just thought this would be a fun night." I shrugged.

"I can make it fun." he raised his eyebrows.

"Ugh! Edward." I sighed.

"Hey, just trying to make you smile." he said and walked away.

Jake came over and sat, not saying anything to me, talking to his other friends. It was like that for about an hour and a half.

"Jake, I'm ready to go. This is not what I had in mind." I sighed.

He turned to face me. "Oh? And what did you have in mind?" he smirked.

"Not this." I waved my hand.

"Come on, I'll drive yaw home then." he mumbled.

My brothers saw me leaving and Alec started too approached and I mouthed I was going home; he nodded and returned his attention to beer pong.

Jake and I were on the long, dark road between the reservation and Forks, when he pulls off onto this side road.

He unbuckles and leans over the console and grabs me, kissing me.

I slap him and he gets angry.

"What the fuck?" he yelled.

"What are you doing? I asked to go home!" I snapped.

"No! You said the bonfire wasn't what you had in mind." he tried kissing me again.

"Get the fuck off!" I yelled.

"No one can hear you out here Bella." he said in a deep, gruff tone.

He got out of the car and walked over to my side, opening the door and pulling me out.

I'm kicking and screaming, but he just laughs, I'm no match for his strength.

He throws me on to the hood of the car and is trying to pull my shirt off. I'm kicking him now and he's still laughing.

"Don't fight it and it will feel better. We all know you went out with Emmett and he only goes out with girls for one thing. A FUCK! And now it's my turn." he smiled.

I was now crying and trying to fight him off.

He leaned down to kiss me again and I clawed his face. He jerked back and I rolled off the hood and took off into the woods. I couldn't see where the fuck I was, all I know is I heard him behind me and kept running. Finally I made it to a little clearing and was so tired, my legs were shaking and I thought I was going to puke. I could here him calling me in the woods.

I walked across the clearing, trying to catch my breath. Finally I saw the hiking path that we went on all the time.

My phone buzzed, thankfully it wasn't on ringer.

I picked it up and whispered. "Jasper, I need you." I was sobbing.

"What the hell? Where are you sis? Alec called to tell me you were on your way home and it's been over an hour. WHAT HAPPENED?" he growled.

"Jake, he tried to… he tried to rape me." I cried into the phone.

I hear Jasper yell to Alice to call Alec and then my dad. I told him where I was.

"Hide in the little ravine. Can you do that? He shouldn't be able to see you, if you go straight down and lay against the bank." Jasper sighed.

"O.K., hurry please." I cried.

"Leave your phone on and in your pocket, that way I can hear anything that happens." he demanded.

"O.K." I put my phone in my pocket and climbed down the side of the ravine.

It felt like forever and I heard Jake getting closer and closer. I kept my sobs to myself and leaned flat against the side. Jake was very close now. My heart was pounding and I swear he'd be able to hear it.

Then, my saving grace, my brothers and dad.

"Oh, hey Mr. Swan, I lost Bella out here somewhere, I'm sorry. We decided to go for a walk and…" that's all I heard from Jake.

I heard a crack and then James "I told you motherfucker! Don't mess with our sister!" and then what sounded like a stomp.

"Bells, come on out." Dad yelled.

I climbed up the side and lunged at my dad. "I was so scared daddy." I cried.

"It's O.K., you're safe now. My deputies are taking him away and he'll be charged with attempted rape. But, you've got to come to the hospital, I want you checked for these cuts." he smiled down at me and I just nodded.

"Don't worry, my dad is there." Edward smiled. I didn't even see him. As I turned to smile at him, I saw Emmett and he looked murderous.

I walked over to him. "Are you o.k.? I asked.

"No! That fucker hurt you. Why? Everyone knows you're a good girl and who your brothers are, does he have a death wish." he said as he punched a tree truck and then screamed in pain.

"Damn it, now there's 2 of you to be seen." my dad grumbled. "Let's go, we'll call your parents on the way there Emmett." my dad said with a nod of his head.

Emmett rode with me in my dad's police cruiser and my brothers followed, of course.

It was a long night in the ER.

Emmett crushed his hand and had to have it put in a cast and they were treating all my cuts and scrapes. I had 2 big gashes on my face and multiple ones on my arms.

They also checked the bruises to make sure he didn't hurt me worse.

There was no mistaking his hand prints on me.

They also took pictures for my dad, so he could get him 'taken care of.' as he'd said.

We finally got home and I just wanted a shower and sleep, but my brothers had another idea.

"We need to talk." Alec said and led us all to the game room.

"Alec, can't I please get showered first? I fucking mud and twigs in my hair." I said tiredly.

"Fine, but hurry." he snapped.

I went back upstairs to my room and showered, where I broke down. I cried and cried, I don't know for how long, but I did, until there was a knock on my bathroom door. "You O.K. sis?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, just finishing up." I said hoarsely.

I finished and threw on my P.J.'s and headed back to the game room.

"O.K., I'm going to start, since I feel responsible." Alec stated.

"Alec, it's fine. Really, I just want to forget about it and sleep." I sighed.

"Bells, it's not FINE!" he snapped. You were almost RAPED! Do you get it!" he yelled.

"YES! I fucking get it! I WAS ALMOST RAPED, not any of you! So just leave me alone!" I yelled and ran to my room.

Luckily they didn't follow, but I knew they wouldn't leave it be, tomorrow would be another day.

I cried myself to sleep.

**AN: I hope this doesn't piss anyone off, she didn't get raped, but close enough to where this will cause her to be more moody and withdrawn.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMOTHERED**

Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since the party and I've pretty much locked my brothers out of my life, with the exception of Jasper, he's my twin, I talk to him and only talk to the others, when needed.

Alec keeps cornering me and trying to 'discuss' stuff with me, but every time he does that, I start screaming, it scares me. I know my brother wouldn't hurt me, but it's the fact that I'm cornered.

I of course was the talk of the school and everyone was 'so sorry' to hear what happened to me, but I just shrugged them off, Edward and Emmett were both trying really hard, Emmett I think more so out of guilt, because I went out with him, guys thought I was easy, more than one has been beaten up by my brothers because of this.

Alice was about the only person I could stand to be around, she still made me laugh, without feeling uncomfortable.

We were going away with her mom for the weekend, which my dad agreed would be good for me. A total pamper session at some posh hotel and then shopping, to say I was excited for girl time, yeah I was beyond excited!

It was Wednesday and lunchtime, my least favorite time, because it was Alice and I with all my brothers, Emmett and Edward and of course Jane, but she sat at the far end with Alec, because I couldn't stand to be around him still.

"Bella, I'm so excited for this weekend! Mom wants to leave right after school on Friday, are you O.K. with that?" Alice asked bouncing.

"Yeah, sounds good." I smiled.

Alice gave me a hug smile back and we continued talking about our plans.

"So, I'm thinking of putting streaks of purple in my hair. What do you think Bella?" Alice asked.

"Um, it'd be great, but don't you think that'd be kinda crazy? I mean then you could only wear clothes that matched that, Ms. Fashion." I laughed.

"Bells, it's so good to hear you finally laugh." James smiled.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes and went back to talking with Alice.

"Yeah, you're right." she sighed. "What about you? Getting anything crazy done?" she smirked.

"I don't know. I've been thinking of cutting my hair short." I shrugged.

A chorus of NO! sounded from the table.

"I don't know who the hell you guys think you are, but I'll do what I want to my hair!" I snapped, grabbed my bag and took off for my next class.

I sat in class waiting for it to begin, even though I was 10 minutes early, I pulled out a book and read, ignoring everyone as they came in. I couldn't wait for this day to be over.

The car ride home was quiet, Mike didn't even turn on the radio, he knew I was pissed and didn't want anything to do with them. As soon as we all walked in the door, minus Jasper, because he was with Alice and Edward, they started on me.

"I know you're shook up and still upset Bella, but the moodiness and ignoring us has got to fucking stop! We're your brothers!" Mike snapped.

"If y'all would leave me alone and let me deal with my shit, then I might come around faster! But NO! You have to bug me and pester me all fucking day and night. I just want some 'ME' time." I pointed to myself.

"You've had your 'ME' time, it's time for you to start acting like our sister again!" Alec snapped, to which I sat down in dads recliner and ignored him, turning on the T.V.

"Damn It, Bella! I'm not kidding! You're acting like a spoiled fucking brat!" he shouted again.

I jumped up from the chair and snapped. "You're not the one who was almost raped! You're not the one they write about in the girls bathroom, about being a whore! You're not the one who has to suffer through any of this! It's ME! Only ME!" I fell to the floor and cried.

"Bells, look, it's going to be o.k., but you've got to let us help, please." Riley, the quietest one came over and hugged me.

He held me forever, while I cried, all my other brothers were quiet, not saying a word, just letting him calm me down.

"I just want to not think about it! That's all, but y'all keep bringing it up!" I said between sobs.

"O.K., fine. We'll stop bringing it up, if you promise to go back to being our sister." Riley said.

"I'll try." I looked at Alec, knowing he was going to be the worst.

"Now what's this about shit in the bathroom?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid, jealous girls, who want you guys or Edward or Emmett and they think I've slept around now, because of everything that's happened. Do you know that Jake's friends are telling everyone we'd had sex before. So it couldn't be rape, I was just teasing Emmett and Edward by going out with Jake." I cried.

"WHAT?" Alec roared. "I'm telling dad and this will get taken care of." he said with finality and I just shook my head, because I really did want it to just end.

It's been several weeks since the shit started and it was just getting worse with Jake's friends, Sam and Paul had kicked a few asses on the rez, but it was the girls who were the worst.

The principal couldn't do anything, because he couldn't pinpoint who was writing the stuff in the bathroom and to top everything off, the trial was coming up.

I spent all my free time in my room, unless my brothers got extremely annoyed and made me come and join them.

Emmett was trying to be nice to me, and Edward too, but he was acting different.

I hadn't seen much of Alice, I knew her and Jasper had taken their relationship to the next level a few weeks ago, both of them telling the same night. I had to make Alice stop, because I needed to bleach my brain of thoughts if a naked Jasper and my best friend.

"Bells, we're all going to the movies tonight and dad is working a double, so come with us to Port Angeles." Riley said.

"No thanks, I don't feel like being a tag along with you guys and your girlfriends. I'll stay home and wash my hair." I joked.

"C'mon sis, please!" Mike begged.

"Seriously Mike, I will be fine. I just want to read and have alone time." I smiled.

"All you do is read and spend time alone." Alec snapped.

"And there you have it. Y'all have fun." I said as I made my way upstairs, ignoring Alec.

I heard them all grumbling and finally leaving.

I went back downstairs and called for a pizza and salad, my own pizza, that they wouldn't steal, I was already in heaven thinking about it.

I went about cleaning the house, while waiting for my food.

Finally it arrived and I popped in "Romeo and Juliet", the Leonardo DiCaprio version and enjoyed my meal. When I was finished, I paused the movie, cleaned up and ran upstairs to change into my p.j.'s.

I came back down, grabbed my ice cream and settled in again. Not 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked through the peephole and saw Edward.

"Hey Edward, the guys are all in P.A., I thought you'd be there too." I smiled.

He pushed past me without saying a word.

I shut and locked the door and when I turned around, Edward was in my face.

"I can't fucking believe you have to constantly tease me every fucking day!" he roared.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You, walking around looking all innocent, while giving me those 'fuck me' eyes." he stated and proceeded to push me up against the wall and attack my mouth. I tried pushing him away, but he easily picked me up and walked upstairs.

"Edward, get the fuck off me, this isn't funny." I slapped him.

"I like when your feisty." he smirked and started ripping my tank top off.

"Edward, NO!" I scream and thrashed as he bit and sucked on me. The next thing I know, his hands are down my shorts and he's got an evil look in his eyes, all while smiling.

"You know you want this Bella, and I'm going to fuck you good." he laughed and pulled my shorts down, and then undoing his belt, he pulled his pants and boxers down, while holding me at the same time.

I was crying and pleading for him not to do this, he was my brothers friend.

"Bella, your brothers are assholes, I've had to put up with them for way to long." he chuckled darkly and then rammed himself inside me, making me scream out in pain.

I laid there crying as he thrusted over and over and kissed and bit me.

When he was finally done, he pulled up his pants and left, but not before warning me.

"Don't tell anyone Bella or next time, it'll be worse." he turned and walked out of my room and out the front door.

I ran downstairs and locked the door, and back to my room to call my dad.

"Forks P.D., how can I help you?" Shirley answered.

"Shirley, I need my dad." I was crying.

"Bella, hold on, I'll get him, alright." she asked. I nodded my head, knowing she couldn't hear me.

My dad picked up next "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Dad, please, get home, now. I was just raped by Edward." I cried into the phone.

"FUCK!" my dad yelled and then quietly he said "Bella, stay in your room, don't shower or anything, I'm coming and bringing Shirley with me." he stated before he hung up.

"Bella! Bella!" I hear my name being yelled, but I'm terrified and backed into my corner, I can't move. I managed to pull my robe on and my dad bursts in.

"Bells, you O.K.?" he asked.

I shake my head no and try to catch my breath. "He.. He told me not to tell anyone, it'd be worse next time." I cried, hugging my dad.

"It's O.K., my deputies are coming over to gather your bedding and clothes and Shirley and I will take you to the hospital for the rest." he said picking me up.

We arrive at the hospital and my dad sees Dr. Cullen right away.

"Carlisle, we need you in a PRIVATE ROOM, NOW!" my dad all but yells at him.

"Room 5, Charlie, I'll be right there." Dr. Cullen states.

A few minutes later he enters the room with a distraught look on his face.

"Bella, what…?" he didn't get to finish, because my dad interrupted him.

"Your son! That's what! He raped Bella tonight." my dad growled.

"What? Edward did this?" he was beside himself.

"I.. I…just can't believe it, I'll have to get someone else to do the rape kit, I'm sorry, I can't, because of the circumstances." he was as pale as a ghost.

"I understand, but you know I've got to arrest your boy." my dad said.

"Uh, yeah… Um, can I call Esme? I need to give her a heads up and please, do what's necessary." he walked out flustered.

A nurse came in with everything needed and took samples of everything while Shirley took pictures and my dad just looked at my face holding my hand.

When it was all done, Dr. Cullen walked in "Um, Edward packed a bag and said he was staying at your house tonight, Esme tried reaching him on the phone, but he's not answering. He's also turned off the GPS, Esme was trying to see where he was, she's completely beside herself." he sighed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. We'll have to keep you for observation and wait for all the tests to come back, we'll set you up in a room and I'll get a seditive for you." Poor Carlisle looked like he was about to die.

"I'm texting your brothers, they'll be here soon." my dad said.

An hour later I was in a private room with a guard stationed outside and dad said there was an APB out for Edward's arrest.

My brothers came rushing in and Alec was the first to hold me and cry.

My dad excused himself back to work and told my brothers not to stay to long and NOT to go looking for Edward, he'll be taken care of.

The following morning I was released, and my brothers brought me clothes and stuff to shower and dress.

I took my time, trying to scrub Edward off me. I felt used and dirty, I just wanted everyone to leave me alone, I wanted to go home and cry. But, I knew my brothers wouldn't allow that.

"We're going to the Diner for breakfast. No arguing." Alec said as he held me tightly next to him.

I just kept my head down as we left the hospital, not wanting to see peoples looks and reactions to me.

I wasn't looking forward to this.

**AN:**

**I know, I know… I'm a horrible, horrible person, but it'll get better, promise!**

**Sorry for the delay, RL has been hectic…**

**Thanks for sticking with me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Smothered**

**Chapter 5**

Monday came to early.

I was awake, showered and dressed, already downstairs cooking a big breakfast for my family. This is how I've been all weekend, cooking, baking, cleaning. I had to keep my mind occupied so I didn't go crazy.

I had a meeting with a rape counselor after school, I'd talked to her over the phone and she told me to do just that, I was driving my brothers crazy, but at least I wasn't shutting myself away and they reaped the rewards of huge meals and tons of desserts.

"Sis, c'mon, I'm gonna be the fattest baseball player on the field." Mike laughed. I offered him a small smile and loaded his plate. "Looks like you'll need more laps today." James spoke as he walked in, kissing my head.

Everyone was eating, well I was picking, that kept them from giving me shit, they were all trying to be super sweet and helpful, I appreciated it. Even Alec wasn't being his major over protective self, because he knew how I got and I'd just shut myself off.

"Bells, Alice wants to see you today, will you eat with us, please? This is killing her." Jasper sighed. "Yeah, I'll be there." I said.

We all finished eating and headed off to school.

Emmett was waiting for us when we got there, he offered me a small smile as he walked towards us. "Hey, Bells." he smiled. "Look, Bella doesn't need any shit Em." Riley stated. "I'm not trying to give her shit Ry! I just want to talk to her. Is that alright?" he snapped. "Stop! Yes, it's fine Emmett." I walked up to him and he gave me a big hug. "I'm so sorry…" he whispered. "I don't want to hear any of that, please. It'll make me feel even worse than I do." I gave a small smile. "Just know, I'm here for you too, if anyone says or does anything, you let me know." he gave me a hug, it felt nice, I felt safe. Stop Bella, shake it out of your head. I pushed away and shook my head, with my brothers giving questioning looks.

"Bella?" Alice asked shyly as we walked inside. I pulled her into my arms and cried. I missed my friend, sorry she has a fucked up brother, but I don't want to be apart from her.

"Alice. Nothing is going to change with us. Understand?" I asked, pushing her at arms length to look at her. "Really? Even after what…" she was saying, but I shook my head. "Please, don't." I smiled at her. "You're not him. Your parents aren't him, but if you want to hang out, it will have to be at my house, for now." she nodded, understand in her eyes.

The day passed with little fanfare, the usual bitches were writing stuff about me and spreading rumors, because they were in the Edward Cullen fan club, but obviously something was said, because none of the messed with me, to my face.

After school, Riley drove me to the therapists office. "You know, Emmett likes you." he blurted out. "Riley, cut the shit, alright? I don't need to hear your complaining about a guy who just feels bad for me." I sighed.

"Bells, it's not that he just feels bad for you, he really likes you. I could tell by the way he looked at you today and watched you, anytime he saw you in the hallway." he shrugged.

"Ry, really? He's just a friend. So please, stop!" I huffed. "Do you know he asked to ride with us today? He wanted to make sure you were going to be O.K." he smirked. "Riley! Please for the love of God, just stop! Emmett is just concerned about his friends' sister, That's It!" I growled. He shrugged and kept quiet the rest of the way.

I was in with Dr. Carmen for 10 minutes, before I started talking about Emmett. "Is it true that a guy could like me, even after what's happened?" I sighed.

"Bella, obviously he's cared about you for a while and this has brought it to a head." she smiled. "Well, he did kinda say he liked me, but I just took it as friends, I've known him forever." I said. "Sometimes those are the best relationships to have." she stated. "SO how are you doing with the other stuff?" she asked cautiously.

"I'm hanging in there, it's hardest when I'm in bed. Even though I've traded rooms with one of my brothers and totally redid everything, I'm still scared he'll come back, especially at night." I answered honestly. "That's a normal reaction, many rape victims feel that way and lock their doors, put on added security." she said.

"My dad has top of the line security system, and I definatly use it all the time, now." I answered. "My stupid brother James set it off the other night, scaring the crap out of me and almost being shot by dad. They found me cowering in the closet." I told her. "After, I beat the shit out of James for scaring me and slept in my twins room with him that night." I sighed.

We finished our session and I felt a little better, we made my appointment for the following Monday and I headed out to Riley.

"You look better sis." he smiled and hugged me, pulling a Starbucks coffee from behind his back. I gave him a big hug, before we jumped in the car and headed home. It was a nice quiet ride, until my phone ringing, brought me out of my thoughts… I looked at the called ID and it said _Emmett_. I smiled to myself, but hit ignore, knowing I couldn't talk in front of my brother. The light flashed indicating he'd left a message and then my phone dinged with a text.

"_**Hey, just checking to make sure you're O.K., Riley wouldn't let me tag along, so I needed to check. Talk to you soon. ~Em"**_

It made me smile for some reason and Riley looked at me like I was crazy. "What's got you grinning like a cat?" he asked. "What? I am not, just laughing at Alice's text." I smiled. "Sure, sure. "My brother replied, I knew he could read me like a book, but he left it be.

We arrived home and I was surprised to see Emmett's truck there.

"Wow, you've got it just as bad." Riley laughed.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked. "That little squeal you did, when we pulled up." he smiled. "Ugh! It was a hiccup." I stated and got out of the car. Why was I so happy to see Emmett? I was petrified of getting hurt again. First Jake, then Edward, doing the unspeakable, and he was supposedly my brothers friend, why did Emmett feel comfortable and safe? I needed a hot shower to relax.

I walked in and headed straight for my room, knowing the guys were around, I just took off, so I couldn't be stopped.

But, stopped I was, when I saw flowers sitting outside my door. I smiled and picked them up, smelling them. I went in my room and locked the door, to read the card in private and then shower in peace.

The card read _**"I told you not to tell anyone you stupid bitch! You will pay for that. Not now, but I'd be looking over my shoulder if I were you."**_

There was no name, there didn't need to be, I knew who it was from.

I fell to the floor, the vase crashing and shattering as I broke down and everything went black.

AN:

I hope you enjoyed this…

She's trying to move on… She's forcing herself to be happy and move on, it'll just take awhile.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Smothered **

**Chapter6**

**EMPoV**

"Jasper what the hell is Bella doing up there?" I asked.

"I don't know, let's go check. I don't want her to hurt herself." he replied.

We ran up the stairs with all the brothers following. Jasper tried to open the door, but it was locked. He pulled out his pocked knife and picked her lock. What we saw made my stomach turn. She was passed out on the floor, surrounded by dozens of roses and some blood. I shoved passed Jasper and ran to her, peeling off my shirt to stop the bleeding.

Luckily, it looked like a small gash, from where her hand must have hit the shattered glass, after she fell to the floor. "God Damn it!" I heard Alec roar and showed the note to his other brothers, who were all cursing now and bright red. "What? What is it?" I asked from the floor, holding Bella's injured hand. Mike held the note in front of my face and at that moment, I felt like killing Edward Cullen with my bare hands. "I'm going to called dad and let him know what happened. Emmett, is there a bump on her head?" Alec asked.

I moved my free hand to check and sure enough, there was a big goose egg there. I nodded and he left the room. "How bad is the cut?" Riley asked. "It's just a minor cut; probably a good cleaning and band aid and she'll be fine." I replied. He nodded.

Alec came back in tight-lipped and a shirt in his hands. "Here, put this on, my dad is on his way here with an ambulance in tow. He's not taking any chances with his baby girl." Alec said.

I put the shirt on and seconds later, the rumble of feet up the stairs alerted their dad's presence and us to medics.

When the paramedics took Bella from me, I felt like a part of my soul was ripped away.

"Meet us at the hospital." Chief Swan said and left, note in hand and extremely pissed.

We sat in the waiting area for what seemed like hours. They were keeping Bella for observation, she had a pretty bad concussion and still had not woken up, and when she fell, besides the cut she had sprained her wrist. "Guys." Dr. Cullen walked out and addressed us. "Just an update, her vitals are great, she's not in a coma, I think she's just 'shut down', to avoid the memory. You can see her, 1 by one. 5 minutes each, no longer!" he stated and walked back to the room, presumably to talk with Chief Swan.

All the brothers went to see her, coming out looking drained. "You're up big man." Mike smiled and slapped me on the shoulder. "Need us to wait? Or are you OK to get home?" James asked. "I'm OK to get home, I'll walk, I need to cool myself down." I replied. "OK, see you tomorrow." they waved and I walked into Bella's room.

She looked so tiny and fragile. I walked over to her bed and sat in the chair, holding her hand. "Bella, please wake up, I need to see those beautiful eyes." I whispered and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She of course just lay there, but I continued to hold her hand, running my thumb over the back of it, her tiny hand, swallowed in mine, it looked so delicate. I wasn't aware I had dozed off, until I felt something in my hair, causing me to jump. I looked over, saw Bella's beautiful eyes, and smiled. "Hi." was my great reply.

**Bop**

I awoke to Emmett's head on the side of my bed and him holding my hand, snoring lightly. I pulled my hand from his carefully and ran my fingers through his hair, slowly; it felt like silk, I loved the little curls. I did this for a few minutes, before he jumped up and smiled at me with a simple "Hi" in reply.

"Hey." I smiled. "I'm so glad you're OK." he smiled and I could tell he wanted to hug me. "It's OK Em, you can hug me, I won't break." I smiled. He rushed over and practically pulled me out of bed with the biggest hug ever and a bunch of kisses to my head. "I will never let him hurt you." he whispered into my hair and I felt a chill go down my spine, dropping my hands and pushing away. "You don't know what the note said." I started crying. "Bella, we do. We all saw it and trust me, you'll always be protected and just know, when I send you flowers, it won't be generic roses, it'll be a beautiful mixed bouquet of wild flowers, simple, yet beautiful, naturally." he smiled smoothing my hair.

Just as I was about to reply, the door opened. "McCarty, what are you doing here? I told you 5 minutes! That was two hours ago!" Dr. Cullen snapped. "Sorry sir, I fell asleep and then Bella woke me up." Emmett smiled. "Well, OK, but I need you to go. We have to take vitals now and she needs her rest." he stated. "Can you give me two minutes to say goodbye?" Emmett asked. He sighed deeply, but walked out the door. "I'll be back tomorrow. If it's OK with you?" Emmett smiled. "I'd love it." I blushed. He kissed my forehead and hand and then walked out the door. I sighed deeply and had the biggest smile on my face; I think I have ever had. My dad walks in, followed by Dr. Cullen. "Bells, I heard Emmett was in here for two hours?" My dad questioned. I shrugged "I was asleep, I woke up and his head was here." I patted my bed. My dad looked at me questioningly, but knew I was a horrible liar, so after the stare down, he believed me. "OK, but don't make a habit of It." his moustache twitched. "Yes, sir." I smiled and they continued with their exam. "Well, everything looks good Charlie, but I'd like her to stay one more day, just to be safe. That's a nasty knot on her head." Dr. Cullen said. "Fine, fine. I'll have a man stationed outside and he knows who can come in and who can't." my dad said sternly. "That's fine." Dr. Cullen replied. You can tell things were strained between them, and I know Dr. Cullen felt badly for what his son had done, but he was still his son, he was caught in the middle. "Bells, I'm going to get back to the station, Dmitri is station out side, he knows who can come and who can't and as of tonight, no one is aloud, except Dr's. Get your rest." my dad hugged me and kissed my cheek. "Thanks dad." I smiled and snuggled into bed, slowly drifting off.

I was released the next afternoon, while Emmett was there visiting. He asked permission to drive me home and after glares from my brothers and father, he was finally given the nod. "Bells, we'll see you at the house. Sue is coming by and cooking and helping, OK." dad smiled. "OK, thanks, see you in a few. Jasper, can you call Alice? I'd love to see her." I smiled. "Sure thing sis." he replied as they all filed out of the room.

"Um, Bella." Emmett blushed. "I know things are crazy, but I want you to know, I'm sincere, when I tell you that I won't let anyone hurt you, ever again. And in doing so, I'd love it, if you'd say yes to being my girlfriend." Emmett smiled. I looked down at my hands and thought, I knew what people would say if I said yes, but they were already saying it any way and I felt safe in his arms. "Yes." I blurted without thought. He picked me up off the bed in a bone-crushing hug and kissed me, making my toes curl.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this…

Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Smothered**

**Chapter 7**

Emmett and I have been dating for three months now and he's helped me through a lot and he's stayed by my side, through all my bad times as well as the good.

The school year is almost over and I know he'll be going off to college, since he's the same age as Alec.

I'm worried about our relationship when he does leave, where will we end up? Will we be O.K.? Will we be able to survive a long distance relationship? All of these things bothered me, especially when I knew he'd had sex plenty of times before and hasn't had any since we started dating, he's going to want it soon or later, is he going to cheat on me? Should I let him go when he goes away to college, so he doesn't feel obligated to be true to me?

All these thoughts and feelings coursing through my body are taking their toll.

Dr. Carmen has suggested I try medicine for my anxiety, but I don't want to be a zombie, I'm trying to get on with my life and live.

We haven't had any contact for Edward, since the flowers, so I'm doing better, although I NEVER go anywhere by myself, and I'm never left alone either.

"B, what's got you so out in La La Land?" Emmett asks.

"Just thinking. I'm under a lot of pressure right now." I shrug.

"I hope I'm not the cause of any of it. I never want you to doubt my feelings." he hugged me tight.

"Em, are we going to be O.K. when you leave for college?" I asked.

"B, I told you. I'm going to Washington State, I'll be 4 hours away. I'm coming home every chance I get. I know I'll be busy with football, but when I'm not, I'll be here for you, us! Plus your brothers are going to be coming to the games and Alec will be here, so you can always come and visit, no matter what." he kissed my head.

"I'm just scared of losing you." I hugged him tight.

**6 MONTHS LATER…**

"Bells!" Emmett yelled as I walked across the quad with my brothers.

I ran up to him and he grabbed me twirling me around.

"I'm so glad you're here! I can't believe I haven't been able to get home! 2 months is to long!" he pouted. I kissed it away.

"I'm here now Bear." I tugged on him.

"Will you two stop! I'm going to hurl!" Mike snarked.

"Jealous?" Emmett teased.

"Nope, because I got some before I left this morning." he laughed and then stopped when no one joined and he realized his mistake.

I took off running and I could hear them all fighting and Alice yelling after me.

"Bella. Please slow down." she shouted.

I finally stopped and sat on a bench, sobbing.

"Mike's an ass, he didn't mean to hurt you." Alice rubbed my back.

"I know. It's just I feel like Emmett's going to leave me, because I can't take the next step in our relationship." I cried.

"Bells. He's not going to do that. If here was that type of guy, he'd have left by now." she hugged me tight.

I wiped my tears away. "I haven't had these thoughts, in months and then BOOM! My asshole brother makes me feel like shit!" I spit out.

"Just kick Mike or something." Alice laughed and I smiled.

We walked back to the group and Emmett and Mike were being held back.

I walked up to my brother. "You need to stop thinking with this." I grabbed his crotch and squeezed as he yelped. "And start thinking with this!" I smacked him upside the head.

"Damn It Bella!" Mike cried in pain. "No, you don't get to complain." I snapped and grabbed Emmett's hand to walk off to his dorm.

"We'll meet back here at 6 for dinner." James yelled and Emmett waved to let him know we'd heard him. I had four wonderful hours ALONE with Emmett.

We talked about school and any new friends. I told him our school was the same, nothing new. He told me of some of his friends. I can't say I wasn't jealous when he mentioned girls.

Things kind of went quiet for a few minutes, until his door slammed opened and his roommate came barreling in.

"Em! Who's this cutie?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. I moved closer to Emmett and clung to his arms, trying to take slow, deep breathes so I wouldn't panic.

"Demitri, this is my GIRLFRIEND, Bella. The ones who's pictures are all over my side of the room." he growled.

"Oooppss… My bad, I thought it was one of the others." he laughed and I paled, jumped up and ran out.

I heard him yelling my name and cussing at his roommate.

I ran back to the car and waited, knowing the others would be back in while.

I sat on the ground, leaning against the car, full out sobbing.

"Oh, so sad." I heard the one voice I NEVER wanted to hear again.

AN:

Sorry it took so long to update…

I've started working and then the entire family got the stmoach flu and I THOUGHT I'd posted this, but no… I didn't…I fail!

Sorry!

I'll try to update more often, esp. since I'm getting a laptop for my bday! YEAH!

Thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

**Smothered**

Chapter 8

"What, What are you doing here?" I asked, shaking.

"Oh, I've been following you for quite a while, have you forgot who my sister is?" he laughed darkly.

I shook my head "Alice wouldn't betray me." I cried.

"No, she wouldn't, but it doesn't mean I don't have access to all her calendars and such, I've got my ways." He smiled again.

"Why? Why can't you just leave me alone?" I spat.

"Because, you've got something that I crave now, especially since I had it first and I'm still the only ones who's had it. And don't try to deny it. I just overheard you and Alice talking a little while ago, you're afraid Emmett is going to leave you, because you won't fuck him. And little did you know, he's been cheating on you all this time! Why do you think he hasn't chased after you? He doesn't love you. You're

"You're lying!" I screamed.

A group of students walked by and looked at us, Edward put his arm around me and said we were just having a disagreement. A big guy in the group looked at me and my face gave me away.

"I think she should come with us. We'll see her back to her dorm." He said.

"No, she doesn't go here, I do. She's just visiting." Edward snapped.

"Well, then maybe you should go back to your place and let her go back home. Y'all can discuss this some other time." He crossed his arms.

"Fine! We're not done Bella!" he spat my name and walked away.

I was shaking so badly, a few of the girls from the group brought me to a bench to sit down.

"Sweetie, are you OK? Did he hurt you?" they whispered.

I nodded my head and heard the guys cussing under their breath and taking off after him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" they asked. I shook my head no.

"Do you have any other friends here?" one girl asked.

"My-My boyfriend." I sobbed out. "I and my friends were visiting and…" I didn't get to finish, I heard Emmett's voice yelling for me.

"Emmett is your boyfriend?" the one girl asked. "You're the one he's always so mopey over?" she smiled. I looked at her in question as Emmett slowly walked towards us. "He NEVER stops talking about you. He's such a sweet guy." She smiled.

"Have you ever seen him with other girls?" I whispered.

"No! I mean he hangs out with us, but I'm dating Marcus, the big guy." She motioned over her shoulder. "And I'm dating Tyler. He's the goofy one." The other girl smiled.

"His roommate said otherwise." I sighed.

"Ugh! Dmitri…" they said in unison.

"He's just an ass. If you talk to another person they're fucking you." The one girl smiled.

"Yeah, he's an ass. He's nice, but an ass." She smiled as Emmett reached us and they smiled sadly at him and got up.

"We're going to find the others and see if they caught that guy." One of the girls said.

"Thank you." I smiled and they hugged me before they walked away.

"What guy are they talking about?" Emmett sat beside me and looked at me.

"Edward, he's here." I grabbed onto him and cried.

"What?" he yelled.

"Damn, I'm so sorry Bella. I shouldn't have let you run out. Dmitri is an ass, he's always…" I didn't let him finish as I latched onto his lips and kissed him with all I had.

"What's that for?" he smiled.

"Because I love you. Those girls explained everything, I'm not mad at you Emmett." I hugged him.

"I love you to Bella." And he hugged me tight.

"Let's get a room tonight." I smiled.

"Bells, we don't have to do anything, let's just stay with the group." He shrugged.

"No, I want to. I've been thinking about it anyway and I want to be with you like that." I kissed his cheek as the group walked up and I explained that Edward had been here and what he said. Alice needed to call her parents to let them know, but she borrowed someone else's phone, afraid Edward had tapped or bugged hers somehow.

We then called dad to let him know and he said he'd call the local police to be on the lookout and he made sure I was OK.

We headed to dinner that night and had fun, I missed Emmett so much, and it was nice to be back with him.

We told our friends that we wanted alone time and were getting our own room, they were actually OK with that.

Emmett and I had a wonderful night.

He was so sweet and gentle with me, it's how a first time should be.

When we were finished we laid there talking about school and then he pulled out a box and handed it to me. Inside was a beautiful necklace. It was a Celtic knot, made to look like a heart. He said because I made his heart and chest all knot together when we were apart. He wanted me to always have his heart.

After that, we made love again and fell asleep in each other's arms.

AN:

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter.

I apologize for any mistakes, I'm still getting use to my new laptop.

Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

**Smothered**

Chapter 9

Emmett and I were going strong ever since my last trip to visit him.

I've been swamped with mid-terms and so has he, but he'll be home in a week, for Christmas. I can't wait.

I've already found several gifts for him. I bought him a Seahawks jersey, a nice bracelet with his name on the outside and "I LOVE YOU" on the inside. Alice, Rose and I also did a mini photo shoot one day and I've got a nice collage for him to take back to his dorm room for his wall.

My brothers were going crazy, because ever since the last Edward sighting, he still can't be found.

Carlisle changed all their security and phones and even blocked off his trust fund, but Carlisle said a big chunk is missing, so he can live off what he has for a while. That didn't make me feel better.

Christmas break was finally here!

I was so excited, I was practically vibrating.

I was sure I was channeling Alice. She'd already been over and helped me get ready.

I was going with Emmett to his parents' house tonight for Christmas Eve dinner and he was staying the night, dad had to work and we were all meeting over at The Cullen's for breakfast and to spend the day and eat dinner as well.

It'll be the first time I've stepped foot in their house since everything happened and to say I was nervous about that was an understatement. Esme was so excited I had decided to come and I'll admit I missed it there too.

The night at Emmett's was nice, we ate dinner and then sat around talking with his parents, before leaving back to mine.

Everyone was still out when we arrived, so we decided to call it a night and go to bed, although sleep was the last thing on our minds.

We actually finished right before James got home.

He knocked and asked if we were OK and told us to keep the noise down tonight.

I buried my face in Emmett's chest and laughed. We fell asleep snuggled up together and I slept the best I've ever slept.

Christmas Day was great!

We all got up and went to breakfast at the Cullen's and had a really fun day.

It started out shaky for me, but once I saw the security that Carlisle had in place, I was relaxed.

Emmett loved his gifts and wore his bracelet proudly, even as my brothers made 'whipping' noises.

Emmett got me a ring that matched my necklace he'd given months ago and a spa day, to which Alice was excited, because Jasper had gotten her one as well.

All in all, it was a great time, my dad joined us for dinner and opened his gifts, all of which were fishing items, to which he was delighted.

He left after dinner, stating he didn't want to keep his deputies from their families any longer than necessary.

I hugged him goodbye and he gave me the 'be safe' look and kissed me goodbye.

Two hours later as we're arriving home, one of his deputies drives up and tells us he's been shot, in an attempted burglary.

He was at the hospital and Carlisle was already on his way, he'd got the call shortly after we left.

I felt my world spiraling out of control.

AN:

I know this is a short one, but I wanted to update again, b/c I work the rest of the week and I might not be able to.

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Smothered**

Chapter 10

We were at the hospital for hours, before Dr. Cullen came out and told us the news.

My dad was in critical condition, it was touch and go, the next 24 hours would let us know if he were going to pull through.

I didn't want to go home, but Emmett made me, saying I needed my rest and we'd come back in the morning. My brothers said they'd call if anything changed. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and I went back to our house to try and sleep. To my surprise, I didn't wake up until 8am the next morning, and it was to the wonderful smell of food.

I wandered downstairs and saw Emmett and Jasper in the kitchen, cooking. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. Emmett turned around and. "Riley called my cell around 5am, they had to take dad back in for surgery, he had some internal bleeding, but nothing else so far." Jasper sighed.

Alice came wandering downstairs dressed and ready, we all ate breakfast, and the boys actually did good.

Emmett and I went to my room and showered, before we all left for the hospital.

When we arrived, we handed the guys the bagels and coffee we brought.

We sat there waiting for what seemed like hours, I'd fallen asleep in Emmett's lap, when he woke me up to let me know Dr. Cullen was here with news.

"Well, it appears he's out of the woods. He'll be here for a couple of days and then he'll need a nurse once he gets home." He sighed and went over everything with us and letting us know he had a nurse in mind.

"I think Charlie would be happy with Shirley Cope." Carlisle said with a sly smile. "They know each other well, she's a top certified nurse, she's a wonderful cook and baker and she's got the hots for your dad." He winked.

We all groaned, not wanting to think about our dad dating. "Guys, give him a break… How long has he been single?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"To long." Alec answered and we all nodded in agreement.

Two weeks later my dad was released and Shirley had already been at the house, helping me get it ready for dad. She turned out to be really nice and we talked out our love for cooking and baking and she promised we'd make a big dinner on Sunday.

The guys brought dad home and he still looked a little peaked, but he assured us, it was from the lack of good food in the hospital.

We ordered pizza the first night, so we could get him settled and there was some game on, he was upset when Shirley told him 'NO' to beer and said she'd be taking it with her, to make sure he didn't sneak any. We all tried to cover our laughter, but it didn't work.

The next few weeks went by pretty good, dad, my brothers, (minus Alec) and I had settled into a routine with Shirley.

I helped out a lot, because I didn't have sports like my brothers and it kept my mind off missing Emmett and dreading an Edward sighting.

I was excelling in all my classes and Emmett had been made a starter on the football team, when the senior had blown out his knee. It was a first in the college's history to have a freshman as a starter, so Emmett was pretty happy with himself, as was I.

People who were jealous tried to start rumors about him cheating on me, but I knew differently. Emmett and I were in love and no one was going to ruin that.

It was almost Spring Break and I was excited! I'd gotten permission to go with Emmett and his family to Florida, we were going to Disney, and I couldn't wait! We'd traveled a lot, but never made it to Florida.

Emmett's parents were cool, they even got us our own hotel room, even though they connected, they said we needed our privacy as they did theirs and we'd meet up every morning for breakfast and every night for dinner, in between was on us and we were to have fun and be safe. The innuendo was NOT lost.

The week was great! His parents were a lot of fun and we had a blast!

It was our last night and his parents were taking us to some really fancy restaurant for dinner. I'd brought this really nice black dress that I'd bought while shopping with Alice, because she told me "you never know when you'll need a simple, nice dress. Black works for everything." She was right. I paired it with some black and silver heels and jewelry, of course it was the heart jewelry Emmett gave me. He was dressing in a nice black suit with a silver tie and growled when I walked out of the bathroom.

"I'll have to beat every asshole off tonight." He pulled me to him in a tight kiss and I blushed.

Dinner was fantastic and afterwards, we headed back to the hotel, Emmett and I were going to change and go back to watch the fireworks.

As we entered the door, there was a loud crack! And Emmett fell to the floor and I was being grabbed and told to be quiet or I was dead.

_Edward_

I cooperated and walked out slowly with Edward.

We passed a few couples, who I'd seen throughout the week and they gave me a weak smile, I tried to convey with my eyes that I was in trouble.

I hope to God they figure it out and help.

I made it a point to look at all the security cameras on our way out.

"Now, I've got you back. Your brothers aren't here to ruin it and Emmett won't fuck it up either." He smiled into my hair.

"Why? Why are you doing this? Just let it go!" I pleaded.

"NO! I had you first, you're mine! I can't believe you slept with Emmett! I told you, you were mine. Why can't you understand that?" he spat.

"I'm not yours! I'm Emmett's he loves me! We're getting married!" I screamed at him, which set him off!

"DO NOT FUCKING SAY THAT!" He yelled.

We were at a stop light at a busy intersection, I'd noticed he didn't lock the doors and I hadn't latched my seatbelt, I just kept my hand over it.

While he was distracted, I yanked the door open and took off!

I could hear him screaming at me, but I kept running!

I ran into the nearest place I could find, so I could call the police.

I looked and I was in a Target. I ran to the Service Desk and told them I was in trouble, someone was trying to kidnap me.

The girl rushed me to a door and inside, calling her manager and explaining what had happened. He got security out into the store and a few into the parking lot.

He also called the police and took me to his office, which was secure.

He allowed me to call Emmett's parents and they were relieved, they'd found Emmett, when they saw security checking our floor, saying something had happened to me.

I told them where I was at and I'd call when all was clear.

They said Emmett was in bed, they'd given him some pain medicine and he'd be OK. That relaxed me right there.

I was watching on the security screen as Edward rushed into the store.

He was talking to a cashier, I'm guessing to ask if they'd seen me.

As soon as I pointed him out, the manager radioed his employees to let them know he was the guy.

The cashier has directed him back to the dressing rooms, where there was a cop waiting.

Finally, he was in cuffs!

My ordeal was over.

AN:

I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!

Read and Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Smothered**

Chapter 11

The trial was long and tiring, I was glad after two years of preparation and statements, it was over.

In the end, they'd found out that it was Edward who'd had a hand in getting my father shot, paying a guy to do it. Plus all the other stalking, rape and kidnapping charges, he was facing life. The shooting of my dad was what put him over. I was just glad he was going to maximum security prison and his parents had disowned him, taking his inheritance from him and putting it into an account for me and my family, should we ever need it.

I was heading into my junior year in college and Emmett was just starting with the San Fransisco 49ers. I was sad to see him leave, but I knew this was his dream, the NFL and I'd be with him soon. He'd fly in whenever possible and I'd fly to wherever he was when I could. I lived with Jasper and Alice now, in Seattle and we had a blast, Alice was the sister I never had and of course Jasper being my twin, it was craziness at times. Dad was doing great and he and Mrs. Cope were living together exclusively now, since the last of us kids had moved out.

Studying for Child Psychology was challenging, but it kept me busy and it was something I'd decided on after everything that happened with Edward. How does a child get that messed up and no one know it, until it is entirely to late. What makes them snap? I was determined to help troubled kids, so they didn't turn into another Edward.

This coming weekend was the first weekend I'll have seen Emmett in almost two months.

He'd been in training camp and couldn't leave or have company. Even our communication was limited, because with his training and my studying, so we were both super excited and he'd gotten us a hotel and told me to pack lightly, because we weren't getting out of bed. Needless to say, when I picked him up from the airport, he picked me up and ran with me out to my car and sped us away to the hotel, where we stayed all weekend, making love, eating, my God the man ate even more now, caressing, bathing, making love some more, talking, declaring our love and on Sunday morning Emmett made slow passionate love to me and whispered over and over how much he loved me.

I cried when I left him at the airport, he wouldn't let me walk him in, saying he'd never get on the plane.

We held each other and gave one more passionate kiss, before he got out and walked through the doors, blowing me a kiss as they closed.

The next month was long and hard, I had several papers due and to top it off I was getting the flu. I knew I was going to have to study and rest, or I'd never make it to Emmett's first game in two weeks.

Alice was upset because I wouldn't go shopping for the 'big weekend', but I was miserable and knew I'd never survive a day with her. Jasper, who loathed shopping volunteered to take my place and tey'd bring me home dinner. Needless to say I was grateful for twin today and Alice was excited when I gave her free rein to buy me whatever.

As soon as they left I drew a hot bath, grabbed my psyc book and settled in for a good read. When the water cooled, I climed out, feeling a little better, wrote one paper and then napped until the happy couple came home.

They were sporting a million bags of clothes and Jasper's look clearly said it all. If looks could kill.

I ate the soup and sandwich they brought back for me, before climbing back in bed and slept staright through unti; morning.

I woke up the next morning throwing up anf feeling like death

Alice came running in and looking smug.

"You dear friend, are not fluish." She waived her hand through the air. "You are pregnant." She smiled and bounced over to my bags, pulling out a box and handing it to me.

"Alice, have yo lost your mind?" I snapped.

"No! I've been watching you lately and I just know!" she shrugged. "Now pee!" she demanded.

"Alice, this can't be happening, Not now." I cried.

"Just take the test and find out." She tapped her foot.

I shoved her out of the pathroom and took gthe test.

The longest three minutes of my life.

AN:

Hope y'all enjoyed this little filler chapter…

Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

**Smothered**

Chapter 12

Emmett grabbed me by the waist and swung me around in the airport!

"Damn! I've missed you baby!" he kissed me so hard he took my breath away.

"Missed you too!" I smiled.

"I heard you were sick? Everything good now? I've got some serious making up to do." He held my hand as we walked to baggage claim.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is good." I said softly and he stopped mid step, turning and pulling my face up to meet his.

"Bells, what's wrong? Are you nervous about being here? I promise, the nasty wives will be nice." He kissed me softly.

"No, I'm good. Just hungry and sleepy from the plane ride." I shrugged.

"OK, don't keep anything from me. If you're sick, I'll call the team doctor and he'll come look at you. Got it?" he squeezed my hand and I nodded.

We headed to a little café for a late lunch, he told me we had a fancy dinner to go to tonight and I flinched.

"Em, I didn't bring anything for that. You go and I'll just.." he didn't let me finish, his look was enough to silence me.

"Bells, don't do this to me, please. It's my fault for not letting you know sooner. It's um, a tradition. We do it the day before every game. We'll go shopping after, OK? No arguing." He kissed my hand and I smiled weakly.

We ate and talked about how things were going, he knew how crazy my life was with school, but he actually sounded very lonely. He said he loved every aspect about playing and working out and practice, but coming home to his apartment at night was very lonely. I smiled sadly at him, knowing there was nothing we could do right now.

We went shopping and he bought me a few things. For tonight he'd bought me a deep purple one shoulder dress, it stopped mid-thigh and matching Jimmy Choo's … When I walked out to show him, I thought he'd jump me right there. All he said was "Hurry and change! We've got to get to Victoria's Secret for matching panties and then get you in my bed!" to which I blushed and laughed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon in bed, until it was time to shower and get ready.

Emmett was speechless as I walked out of the bathroom, light makeup, hair down in waves (it drove him crazy) and the dress he bought. He looked delectable too… He had a black suit with a purple tie we'd found to match and I wanted to rip his clothes off too.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep these bastards off of you!" he shook his head.

"Your fault… You picked this out." I motioned my hand up and down my body.

"Damn straight! I'm showing you off tonight and those plastic bitches will leave me alone." He smiled.

We walked in and cameras were snapping away, I heard Emmett's name being yelled every which way.

He'd been the #1 draft pick, so he was a hot commodity.

We finally got to our table and he introduced me to the three other men and their wives. They all seemed pretty nice and talked to me. Dinner was wonderful, but I still wasn't feeling 100%, so I picked at my food, which Emmett picked up on and raised an eyebrow. I just nodded and he held my hand and squeezed. The coach got up and said a few words about tomorrow's game and told the guys to take it easy, even if it was a late game. Then he called Emmett to the front and to say I was shocked was an understatement.

"I can't thank this franchise enough for picking me! This has always been my dream to be in the NFL and I'm happy to start my career here and hopefully stay for a while. Of course, I couldn't have made it this far without the support of my family and friends and of course the most beautiful woman in this room. Isabella." He smiled, the spot light was literally on me and I was blushing as he walked towards me.

"Isabella, I've loved you for so long, through the bad, very bad, worst and the absolute best! I can't imagine taking this journey without you. Will you please be my wife." He was down on one knee now and holding up the huge ring.

"Oh Emmett. Yes!" I jumped into his waiting arms as the room exploded into claps and laughter. "Let the champagne flow!" I heard my dad's voice and spun around, confused. I looked and all my family and Emmett's were there. "What? How?" I asked. "Don't worry about it. Everything is taken care of." He kissed me deeply. "Now, let's mingle and then go home." He smiled.

After 2 hours of mingling and congratulations, we were finally at his apartment and he'd had me undressed and on the bed, before I could blink. We made love slowly and passionately, all through the night, falling asleep in each other's arms. I was awoke by a horrible feeling and darted to the bathroom, Emmett close behind. "Babe, I thought you were all better." He said groggily as he held me and I started to cry.

"Emmett." I looked up at him, he was half asleep, but raised an eyebrow at me. "I don't have the flu. I'm pregnant." I whispered.

His eyes popped open and he looked like he was in shock. "Em, please." I started crying.

"Pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?" his smile was infectious and I laughed, shaking my head yes.

He picked me up and threw me on the bed, him laughing and me giggling as he kissed my stomach and ran his hands softly over my belly.

"Bella, that's the best news ever!" he kissed me passionately and we made love well into the early morning hours.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this and it's what you were hoping for…

I told you, not a lot of drama… Small RL stuff…

Read and Review…


	13. Chapter 13

**Smothered**

Chapter 13

It's been five months since our engagement and Emmett is here as much as possible.

I've been frantic with school and haven't been able to fly to him. I'm trying to complete this school year, so I can move with Emmett before the baby is born. Everyone is extremely happy for us and helping us however they can.

Emmett is house hunting and killing it on the field. He's gotten tons of playing time, which is unheard of for a new draft pick, top or not. The tabloids were all over him and a few had even descended around us. I usually had two guys following me, I never went anywhere alone anymore.

Today was a rough day for me. I had two tests and then had to go home and write a ten page report about psychosis. To say I was not feeling the love today would be an understatement. When Emmett and I Skyped tonight I was snippy, he in turn got pissed. "Damn it Bella! I'm trying, really I am! I want you here with me, so fucking bad!" he said forcefully. "Nothing can happen until the end of this term, so it doesn't matter Em." I snapped back. "Bells, don't do this. Please don't push me away. I know you're not feeling well, you're stressed from being alone during the pregnancy and all the work you're doing, I wish I could be there, all the time!" he sighed and sounded frustrated. "I'm sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately, and can barely keep food down again." I started crying. "WHAT?" he snapped. "Calm down. I told the doctor, Jasper and Alice don't let me do shit and most of my brothers are here for me at any time I need them." I told him. "Babe, this has got to end soon. I know it's only another two months, but that's cutting it so close to your due date." He sighed. "Look Em, when you come home next week, we'll go to the doctor and see if we can find out the sex and have some us time. You're off this weekend, so it can be just us, except for the family dinner night." I giggled. "Mmmmm, an entire week with you, I don't know if I'll want to go back." He said. "I don't know if I'll be able to let you go." I suppressed a sob. "Babe, please." He choked as well. "Sorry, I just miss you. "Babe, you need to go to sleep. Get some rest, three days and I'm yours for seven." He made me show my belly like every night as he talked to our baby and 'kissed' us both goodnight.

The next few days were rough, I got through my papers and it was pretty much easy sailing until finals. Which I was glad, because I'd been exhausted and still couldn't eat. I'd lost ten pounds in two months, which luckily Emmett hadn't noticed yet. But when he got here later tonight, I know he's going to have a cow over the weight loss. I busied myself with little tasks here and there, before having to leave for the airport. Alice and Jasper had left earlier, promising to see us tomorrow night at dinner. Finally it was time for me to leave, I couldn't take it anymore.

I was waiting at baggage claim like he'd asked and was looking around for him, when I felt two strong arms around me and lips on my neck. "Mmmm, babe. I've missed you." He turned me around and kissed me. When we needed air, he held me at arm's length to get a good look, like always. "Bells, you don't look great. I thought you were keeping tabs with your doctor." He asked angrily. "Can we talk about this in the car, please." I sighed, knowing it was going to be an argument. "Fine!" he snapped and we made our way out quietly. "What the fuck is going on?" he yelled as soon as he pulled onto the highway. "Nothing Em, I just can't eat and the stress hasn't helped. But with only midterms really left, it'll get better." I pleaded. "Bullshit! You've been like this from the beginning." He yelled again. "And how would you know? You're never here." I yelled back and instantly wanted to take my words back. "You know what? I'm not always here, but I'm trying! Damn it! Do you need to make me feel any guiltier than I already feel? FUCK!" he pulled the car over and slammed his hands on the steering wheel over and over.

"Em, I'm so sorry." I reached for him and he pulled away.

"No, don't touch me right now. We're going to the hotel, you can rest, I need to blow off some steam, this isn't good for either one of us and it's defiantly not good for the baby." He smiled weakly at me before continuing to drive.

We arrived at the hotel and checked in, once in our suite he put my things in the master bedroom and his in the guest. "Emmett, don't please. I need you with me. I need to be with you. I miss you." I pleaded. "Bella, I just can't right now. Let me cool off." He moved me aside and walked into 'his' room, changed into gym clothes and walked out, all without so much as a kiss. I stood rooted to the same spot for at least ten minutes, before giving up and heading for the tub. I knew I wasn't supposed to take baths, but my body ached and I needed to relax. I undressed as the spa tub filled with water. I sunk down into the warm water and felt my body relax. I stayed there until the water ran cold, then got out and put on my pj's, climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep. When I awoke, it was barely light out. I looked at the clock and it read 4am. I'd slept through dinner, not like it would have stayed down anyway. I took a quick shower, dressed in my comfy sweats and called room service. I ordered a huge breakfast, knowing Emmett would be hungry and my tummy was growling a little.

When it finally arrived, I set everything neatly at the table and went to wake Emmett. I opened his door quietly and when I peeked in, his bed was unmade and his clothes were still as they had been when he left. I broke down into fresh tears and went to check my phone. Two new messages.

_**Bells, don't worry, Emmett is safe and sleeping off a hangover. I'll have him back before dinner tonight. Remember, I love you and all will work out.**_

_**~Riley**_

_**Bella, I'm fine, be at hotel later. ~Em**_

I sat on the couch dumbfounded. Not sure how long I sat there. I know the breakfast I ordered was long forgotten and I didn't move until the door opened, then I was off the couch and in his face. This was not going to be forgotten.

"What the fuck Emmett!" I yelled in his face. "Bella, really?" he said quietly. "Don't even go there Emmett! I fucking waited for you! I order breakfast and go to wake you up and apologize and you're not even fucking here!" I screamed while pounding into his chest. He grabbed my hands and pulled me to him, hugging me. "Bella, please. Stop! I don't want to fight. I was stupid, I know! We don't get enough time together, but knowing you're here, sick and I'm not here taking care of you makes me ill. I needed to blow off steam, I called Ry and we drank our weight in beer and tequila." He sighed, rubbing my back.

"I love you Em and I'm so sorry. I'm scared, sick and feel like I'm all alone, even when everyone is surrounding me." I cried softly. "Baby, we're getting you, out to me as soon as possible, this is killing me too." He kissed my forehead. "But, we've got a dinner to get ready for and some serious lost time to make up, so may I suggest a shower for two?" he laughed. "That'd be great Em." I kissed his chest.

The week flew by too quickly. We were finding out this afternoon, before a late lunch with everyone and his flight what we were having. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. McCarty, you're having a son." The doctor smiled and Emmett was beaming from ear to ear. "Mrs. McCarty, you however are going to need to be on complete bed rest and we'll need to get you eating. The baby is small and could have serious issues, if not given the proper nutrition." She smiled. We talked about what I needed and the best ways to get it.

At the end of the day, everyone was happy and celebrating

AN:

Hope you enjoyed this!

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

**Smothered**

Chapter 14

"Everyone, we're having a son!" Emmett exclaimed at dinner. There were congratulations all around, as well as talk of names already. Emmett also laid into everyone about my situation. "She has permission to go to school, although the doctor said she'd prefer she didn't drive, if possible and other than that she's on bed rest. If she does go to the store, she needs to be in a wheelchair or something, off her feet and not out for very long periods of time. She needs to eat, the doctor gave her some stronger medicine for the vomiting and she needs to eat as much as she possibly can." He sighed, running his hands though his hair. "I feel so bad for dumping this on everyone. I feel like I can't even take care of my family." He broke down. My dad walked over to him and clapped him on the back. "Let's take a walk son." My dad smiled at me and I nodded, they walked out and everyone bombarded me. Half hour later, they came back in and Emmett seemed more relaxed. "Alright everyone, if you don't mind I'd like some alone time with my girl." He smiled and kissed me. We walked out to a bench and sat, I snuggled into his side. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I hate leaving like this, knowing that everything is not 100%. I know I won't see you for at least two more weeks, can you forgive me?" he asked with tears in his eyes. "Yes, I can. I love you so much, I know you're doing this for us. I promise I'll be good and we'll be together for good, soon!" I kissed him deeply, until we were interrupted by throat clearing. "Emmett, we got to go, to get you there on time." Riley smiled sadly. "I love you!" he whispered in my ear before kissing me and taking my breath away. "I love you too." I kissed his cheek before he walked away. I stood there crying when I felt my dad come beside me and whisper it was time to go.

Time dragged by! I Skype w/ Emmett as often as possible and was very happy he'd be coming here for a day and a half. He had some pictures to show me of houses and to help pack up my things, that could be shipped out. Jasper was heading to the airport in a few minutes and asked if I'd be OK while he was gone. I reassured him I wasn't an invalid, like I did ALL of them several times a week. Emmett will be happy when he sees I've gained almost 15 pounds. I felt better and I knew what I could and couldn't eat, to keep my food down. For instance, I found out that if I drank orange juice before any meal, my food stayed down as did eating lots of raw fruits and veggies. Cooked veggies and my belly didn't get along. So I ate lots of salads and fruit. I could keep down grilled chicken as well, but not many other meat.

I picked up around the house as much as I was allowed, to keep my nerves in check, I just wanted some alone time with my man and thankfully Alice and Jasper were going to go to a hotel, so I didn't have to go through the hassle of packing. Two hours later the front door opens and I ran into Emmett's arms. "Whoa! Calm down babe!" Emmett laughed as I peppered him with kisses. "Right… I'll just get our bags and leave you two horn dogs to it." Jasper laughed as he went upstairs. Emmett kissed me deeply and only broke when Jasper walked by and punched him. "See you two tomorrow night at dinner." He smiled and walked out. Emmett carried me up the stairs and to my room. "Damn! You feel wonderful babe. And you look great! Shit! Your boobs are huge!" he kissed and kneaded them. "I've gained weight." I said softly, almost embarrassed. "Babe, you look perfect. This…" he said as he kissed all over my belly. "This, is a wonderful sight! I don't care how much weight you gain! If you're healthy and our son, that's all that matters." He kissed me hard and proceeded to make love to me for the next two hours. "OK, time to feed you. Pizza?" he asked and I cringed. "What?" he chuckled. "If you want me to stay healthy, and keep the food down, a nice salad will do, maybe some fresh veggies." I smiled. "Well, can I have pizza?" he asked. "Yes, you can have whatever." I kissed him softly. "Great! Let's shower and we can look at houses while we eat." He picked me up and carried me to the shower, where we made love again, before giving into our hunger for actual food.

AN:

Hope you enjoy!

Read and Review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Smothered**

Chapter 15

As we sat there eating Emmett's phone rang and he told me it was his agent, he had to take it. I nodded as he walked into the kitchen. A few minutes later I hear Emmett's raised voice "What the fuck! Are you serious?" he shouted. I wanted to go out there, but knew it was better if I stayed on the couch. "Fine! Whatever! Yes, I'll see you tomorrow night. Yeah." He sighed and walked back to the living room, picking up all the house listings and tearing them up. "Em, what's wrong honey." I asked placing a hand on his forearm. "I just got traded. I can't fucking believe it. I won't be staying in Cali." He sighed. "Well, where to?" I asked. "That's just it. My agent couldn't tell me anything. He said it was all hush-hush until a dinner meeting tomorrow night between us and the new team. I've got to leave in the morning babe. I'm sorry. "He sat and held me as he cried. "Em, it's OK! We'll work it out!" I reassured him. "But I don't think we'll be ready for the baby." He shook his head. "We'll work it out! If worse comes to worse, I'll have someone drive me to Cali after the baby is born, we'll live in the hotel with you while we look for a new place wherever. The baby won't need much right away, it'll be fine. As long as we're together!" I held his face and showed him I was serious.

He picked me up and carried me to my room, where we stayed touching, kissing and loving each other until the early morning hours. "Bella." Emmett said, kissing down my shoulders. "Mmmmm" was my response. "Let's get showered so we can go to breakfast before I have to leave." He kissed me softly. "OK." I sat up rubbing my eyes. We made love in the shower before going to breakfast and while at the diner he called up Riley to ask if he'd drive him to the airport, told him he'd explain on the way. We drove back to the house, sitting waiting for Riley, all the time holding and kissing one another. "I'll call you as soon as I find out. OK." He kissed me one last time. "OK. Love you." He kissed me once more whispering his love to me and then the baby.

"Bella, stop freaking out. Everything will be fine!" Alice reassured me as I paced the kitchen. "Alice, its fucking MIDNIGHT I haven't heard from him yet!" I snapped and she came over wrapping her arms around me. "Bells, it's a meeting. It didn't start until 8pm and then I'm sure they ate before discussing anything, you know men can't think on an empty stomach, especially yours." She laughed and I smiled. "You're right. And he might not call now, because he'll think it's too late. I'm going to bed." I hugged her once more and as I passed my brother watching a movie I hugged him too. I slept very restless and when I awoke in the middle of the night screaming because someone was kissing my shoulders, Jasper and Alice come running in, Jasper with a gun. "Shit! Sorry babe." Emmett smiled and I grabbed on to him crying. "Damn you Emmett!" I cried. "Sorry, sorry. It was early this morning when I got here and I wanted to surprise you. I've got great news." He smiled. "And?" I prompted. "Nope, not until lunch. Alice get everyone together. We need a family luncheon, since this news effects all of us." He sighed and picked me up, carrying me into the shower.

AN:

Read and Review!

Hope you enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

**Smothered**

Chapter 16

We all sat looking at Emmett after we ordered, waiting for him to drop this major announcement on us.

"Emmett, come on already!" Jasper snapped. "OK, OK." He laughed and grabbed my hand. "As you all know by now, I've been traded. Since Bella is due soon and my team isn't going to the playoffs, they are honoring the rest of the contract, but letting me leave early, so Bella and I can find a home in…" he trailed off right as our food was delivered. "Emmett, damn it, come on." I spat and he chuckled at my impatience. "So we can find a home… HERE!" he shouted and the questions started flying. "OK, apparently Seattle wanted me the first time around, but something happened and I went to Cali. they've been working on a deal all along, from what the owners say and my manager said. We'll get to stay right here. All our family, friends and memories." He smiled and hugged me tightly as I cried. "Shhh, its OK Bells." He stroked my hair. "No, I'm so happy I don't have to leave everyone. I was so nervous about going to Cali, those people are different, and I didn't fit in, but would have done it for you. This is so much better." I snuggled into his side. "OK, everyone eat! Then we've got a house to find and decorate!" he smiled. Alice squealed in delight.

After searching for two weeks, we found a house and it was more than I could have ever asked for.

It looked like a miniature castle. It had 6 bedrooms, 8 baths, weight room for Emmett, media room and lots of old world charm, in a modern package. I couldn't have asked for the more perfect house, had it been built for us. The only thing we were going to change, was the game room, we were moving it to the basement, next to the media room, Emmett would them have the ultimate man cave and I'd have my library.

We moved in immediately and everyone pitched in to help out. Alice, Esme and Emmett's mom did the nursery, but wouldn't let me see, until it was all done.

It only took the weekend to get everything painted and put up and our furniture would be delivered next week and we would have our own home. Emmett had to fly back to California to finish up some last minute stuff with his contract and pack his apartment there.

Soon we'd be a family.

AN:

I know this is short, but next one we'll meet the baby… :0)

Any name suggestions?

Read and Review…


	17. Chapter 17

**Smothered**

Chapter 17

"Push Bella, Push!" Emmett whispered in my ear as I screamed every time a contraction hit. "You're doing so good baby." He rubbed my shoulders. "OK Bella, one more big push and we should be meeting your son." The doctor smiled. I took a few deep breathes, Emmett's hands rubbing my back and whispering in my ear it was time to meet our boy. So with one last push, he was finally here.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Charles Emmett McCarty." Emmett lifted our boy proudly in his arms, so everyone could see him, who'd filed into my room. Our mothers were going crazy over him, as were the rest of the females. My dad came over and gave Emmett a man hug, followed by the rest of the men. Everyone stayed and talked with us for a while, until Emmett told them we needed some alone time.

Finally, home! I was so happy to be back in my bed and my house. Charles was doing great with nursing and Emmett would snuggle with us as he nursed. It was our quiet family time. Unfortunately it was coming to an end, Emmett would start training again and be gone quite a lot, but at least he'd be coming home and not spending weeks or months away from us. So we cherished these last few weeks before his schedule became hectic. Our family was a huge help too, they came over and helped with meals and we usually had big family dinners a few nights a week, which was nice, Charles got to be spoiled by family and as much as I loved my son, I got some downtime.

Emmett's work out and practice schedule were rough. He was gone a lot, it wasn't as easy as he'd thought, but with family and friends, I got by and as soon as Charles was a bit older, and we could go on overnights with Emmett to the games.

"Bella, let me take Charles for a few hours, you can surprise Emmett when he comes home tonight, since you were OK'd at your 6 week checkup yesterday." Alice wiggled her eyebrows. "Alice, I don't know. I don't think Emmett is seeing me as sexy right now." I sighed. "Are you kidding me? He looks at you with lust filled eyes ALL the time. He loves you, it'll be fine. Just a few hours, snuggle time, reconnect." She shrugged. "I don't even fit into anything sexy." I shook my head. "Bells, just wear some boy shorts and a tank, you know he likes that just as much." Alice said convincingly. "OK, fine. Let's pack up Charles' stuff and I'll give you some milk. Remember to keep it frozen until ready to use. He'll be ready to eat in about an hour. Remember how I showed you to…" I didn't get to finish, as Alice raised her hand to stop me. "Bella, I've been here and fed him for you before. He'll be fine, I promise. Now give me your keys, I'll take your car." We loaded everything up and got Charles ready to go.

I cried for a few minutes before I ran through the house, straitening and then getting myself ready.

"Honey, I'm home." Emmett yelled as he entered the living room, from the kitchen. "Damn!" he stopped in his tracks before stalking over to me. I was laying in front of the fireplace, a fire, candles, soft music, wine and cheese and me, in only my birthday suit. "Fuck! I'm an ass. I never even asked how your appointment went yesterday. I'm an ass." He whispered as he kissed me passionately. I didn't answer, just guided him to where I needed him and we stayed there, smothered in each other, basking in our love and commitment. I loved Emmett more at that moment than almost any other.

The End…

AN:

I know, I know…

You want more…

There MIGHT be a sequel, but I don't know for sure… I have a few other stories to finish up, if there is I'll come back here and post the information for you.

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
